


The Breath I Saw Was Not My Own

by BringMeThePhan



Series: Songfics [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Afterlife AU, M/M, Pretty cute, idk I'm actually kinda proud of this, no one died I promise, referenced relationship, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road was barren as the two walked by, cinnomin-brown hair contrasting with both the snow and the flame of the other's torch-like hair<br/>Song title: A Car, A Torch, A Death- Twenty One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breath I Saw Was Not My Own

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this super weird thing where I see things when I listen to musoc? Sometimes it's colors, sometimes it's different variations of the sky, but i see the most when I listen to this song. So I wrote what I see. Enjoy?

_Dark._  
  
That's all he saw surrounding him as he walked down the empty dirt road, fresh powder coating the ground and his hair like powdered sugar. He trudged through the ever-growing snow piles down the hill until he reached a crossroad- lit by a fire in the middle. He smiled hopefully and continued his trek towards the warm glow.  
  


_Heat._  
  
Its all he ever knew, and he hated it. The blistering heat of the desert around him enveloped him, even his hair was changed into a brilliant flame-like color. He continues his pointless walk to wherever he was meant to go to through the dusty roads, hoping to find some way of cooling himself off for once. He walked up a steep hill until he can across a crossroads, a well in the center of it. He stared in disbelief before running towards ~~the well~~ his saving grace, falling straight through the hole inside.  


_Warmth_  
  
He sighed into it, and let it wrap around him, melting away the chill around his heart. A small smile danced across his lips, the feeling of the heat's embrace previously unknown to him. He felt a chill as the flames brushes against the palms of his outstretched hands, scorching then ever so slightly.  
  


_Chills._  
  
His whole body shivered as he submerged into the water, clothes and all. He gleefully swam around, enjoying the feeling . More shakes passed through his body as the water passed between his fingers, freezing into an icy lock around them. He'd panic from the sudden grip, but the unknown sensation intrigued him too much to terrify. He tugged lightly on the hold before being pulled under.  
  
_Fog_  
  
He stared at the little cloud that puffed out the previously smokeless flames. It worked away before him the flames spread out and gripped into his hand, pulling him in gently . He followed them in to their inferno. He froze when the flames suddenly stopped before he pulled back on them harshly. The flames formed slowly- first a hand, an arm, then into the torso and the rest of a person. His hair flowed glowed with the flames while standing at the crossroads. The blizzard raging around grassy roads before changed into light powder across a dirt road. The flame-person soon sweetly to him, his voice soft and holding the same warmth as the rest of his being.  
  
"Shall we go?" He glanced down at their clapsed hands, mocha eyes smiling.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever find you." He found the strength to reply before walking with him, ghostly wings spread around the warmth while the other's pointed tail swayed back and forth to match their pace into the darkness of night.  


**Author's Note:**

> So that was a lot of leading up to what I actually see in the song, but oh well. I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
